


知人知面 The Shape of His Heart

by GocTi



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, M/M, Stefano has Control Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GocTi/pseuds/GocTi
Summary: 发现情人是连环杀手，长久以来Stefano维持的谎言到底要不要戳破？Sebastian陷入沉重的抉择。阻止他作出决定的，除了早晚消磨殆尽的爱意，还有Stefano那把毫不掩饰的花俏匕首。
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini
Kudos: 24





	知人知面 The Shape of His Heart

1.

法医掀开稍有污渍的白布，浑浊的灰色眼球与Sebastian四目相对。  
死者有相当白皙的皮肤，尸斑之下的肌肉被冻得发青。她染过的黑发沾着冰渣，脖子上凹陷出不正常的暗红伤痕，极细却像是勒进骨头一般深刻。  
Sebastian始终受不了验尸间里的气味，皱起眉头。即使他百般不愿，这件积案的受害者也不停地让他联想到冰箱里冷冻许久的肉块。  
“死因是窒息？”他问，嘴里缺一根烟来驱散冰屑蒸发的冷气。  
“是的，凶器可能是电线鱼线之类很细的绳状物，但是你得看看这个。”法医继续掀起白布，露出受害者整个上身就足够让警探不虚此行。花哨的纹身显得有些廉价，为了辨识身份，凸显身材的植入物已经被割开取出，极长的解剖开口如同卧在尸体身上的巨大节肢动物。她的胸膛和腹部被反复捅开不少次，边缘皮肤卷起，其中暗红的冰晶反射着光。  
“生前和死后的伤痕都有。我做了伤口建模，似乎是一把形状奇怪的匕首，我会把报告发给你。”  
“死者有多少信息？”  
“我们试图用植入物来查询她的身份，结果那是黑市产品，无法继续追查。现在有知情者认出她的脸，只知道她以出卖身体为生，找不到皮条客。”  
高危受害者毫无头绪地躺在这个房间并不稀奇，甚至不在重案组管辖的范围内。但这次Sebastian有一定要了解真相的理由。  
“那么她的死亡时间呢？”  
“十一月八号凌晨。”  
强烈的挥发性防腐剂消磨着他身上掌管呕吐反射的神经，即使有排气扇开着，也减轻不了这里始终有人在腐烂的气味。  
他记得很清楚，十一月八号早上，Stefano 用钥匙打开情人的家门，比往常更加热情。

“你要出去？”艺术家面对门边身穿大衣的Sebastian扬起微笑，反手锁上门。  
“不…我刚下班回来。”Seb两天没怎么睡觉，疲惫地脱下外套，Stefano的手臂已经从身后环住了他的腰。  
“我猜你追捕的谋杀犯不会这么抱着你。”他轻轻在警探耳边细语，衬衫与Sebastian的黑色条纹马夹摩擦。气流与温暖刺激着Seb的愉悦感官，似乎没有那么沉重了。  
对方身上一如既往地散发着古龙水的香味，高调却并不俗套，很适合这位艺术家。他闻起来刚洗过澡，但是沐浴用品掩盖不掉漂白剂和消毒液的气味。  
“当然不会，否则我的工作会复杂很多…”Sebastian试图对情人稍微凶悍一点，以达到挣脱怀抱去沙发上坐一会的目的，可他却比意料之中更享受与Stefano的肌肤之亲，“…你就打算一直保持这个姿势？”

“我需要你，Sebastian。”艺术家收紧了双臂，“一整晚，我找不到合格的艺术材料…你果然是无可替代的，只有你能治好我。”  
Sebastian比较了一下自己的疲劳和即将到来的痛苦与欢愉，觉得自己还能撑一下：“我先去洗澡，马上就好。”  
“为什么不能是现在呢？”  
很快Seb发现自己其实没有选择的权利，他被近乎粗暴地按在自家靠近房门的墙上，肩膀与墙面相撞发出响声，Stefano仍然贴着他的后背。  
“等一下，”警探回过头看着他的情人，“起码去床上？沙发上也可以…”  
“站好，我不会放你走的。”Stefano的声音沾着浓稠的欲望以及其他Seb想要听到的一切，他扶着Sebastian的腰，将白色衬衫的下摆抽出，“…让我爱你。”  
艺术家亲吻Seb的脖颈，迫使他紧贴着墙壁。后者纠结了一下，想到面对Stefano，就算抵抗也是没有用的，无奈之下叹了口气，用手引导着Stefano解开了自己的皮带。

漂白水的刺激性气味不住地令Sebastian联想到浸泡尸体的防腐剂，站在解剖台前，他的身体自发地想要清空本就没有存货的胃部。他清楚地记得，那天红色手套掉在地上，Stefano撑在他眼前的，进入过他身体中的手，像是被什么极细的线勒得深入皮肤，泛红的伤痕几乎出血。  
Sebastian无法停止愈加严重的反胃感。受害者的穿刺伤是凶手在发泄欲望，调查局的心理学家说，因为他们不能正常地释放自己，所以会捅进其他人的胸腔里。正是如此Stefano才兴奋至极，自己又何尝不是他发泄的一条途径呢。

这般突如其来的热情并不止一次，警探先生不知道为什么Stefano还没有捅死他，作为称职的警探，看出枕边人的异样简直轻而易举。

即使清理得再干净，车座和车门缝隙之间干涸的血液是很难被擦除的。他不知道艺术家有几处房产，为何信件中收到过与日常使用量不相符的电费账单，为何每一次案发后总是缺乏令人信服的不在场证明，他甚至没有进过Stefano家中的地下室。  
Sebastian曾希望这只是无端的偏执妄想，但刚检出的报告显示车上的血迹属于其中一位被害人，他本应该上报的，却来到解剖室询问连环谋杀案每一个受害者的基本信息和死亡时间。  
这只能证实一件事，每个人死亡的当天或是不久后，Stefano都会无比急切地向Seb寻求爱意。

他的确应该上报的，Sebastian匆匆告别法医，逃出日夜工作的大楼，靠在与临近建筑形成的小巷中颤抖地点上一支烟。  
脑中的道德观强烈地厌恶那位连环杀手，警徽热得能够在皮肤上烫出水泡，不断地提醒他曾发誓要守护的一切。与Stefano的种种回忆逐渐浸满了血污和毒液，让人急迫地想要用利器将储存这些记忆的脑组织连同为艺术家跳动过的心脏一起斩断切下。然而即使思想多么不愿被污染，他的身体还在因被Stefano触碰的想法而感到愉悦。

尼古丁暂时地控制住Sebastian脑内即将过载的感情，可那毕竟不是镇静剂，并不能减缓手指的轻颤。他尽力压抑住沸腾般的厌恶，但理性最终还是无法占据上风，突然间愤怒让Sebastian深深吸入充斥着焦油的烟雾。他找不到任何为情人开脱的借口，这段时间对方简直把他当作笼子里的宠物，用谎言和虚假的温柔饲喂，心情好时展现一点爱意，自己竟真的近乎死心塌地。与其说厌恶Stefano，不如说Sebastian更加憎恨和他亲密无间的自己。

他看似已经打定主意把艺术家车中残留血迹的证据上报。告诉谁不重要，把这件过于沉重的负担扔给同事或者上司处理，自己肯定会被调出案子，完全可以离开这座城市直到Stefano被逮捕的消息登上头条。  
冷风吹散烟雾，直接刺痛双臂的皮肤，Sebastian回过神来才意识到外套还在温暖的室内。冬日无可救药的寒冷打断了Seb的思路，强行令他再次考虑上报的可行性。  
他已经不是当年自信又冲动的警探了。十几年的时间隔开了Seb与他心爱的妻子和女儿，他们之间的距离Sebastian永远也追不上。这份工作带来的阴影始终比他心中的光明更具感染性，噩梦早已熄灭了当年燃烧的火焰。  
他清楚失去所爱之人是什么感觉，心脏如同被重锤敲击裂开，一边为曾经美好的过去而极度悲哀，却又无法抗拒地不停回忆。旁人总劝告着让他走出阴影，然而现实只剩下无尽的孤寂。  
如果要再次回到那种暗淡的生活，Sebastian不知道他能否支撑下来。Stefano花了不少心思闯入他的私人领域，彻底切断对艺术家的依赖感比戒断烟瘾更加困难。

手中的烟见底，火光熄灭至一缕白雾。Seb靠在小巷的砖墙上，陈旧的涂鸦经过磨损和风化已经失去全貌。身后这栋楼里每天都见证着死亡与分离，又有谁失去了自由，戴上镣铐。他从没想过自己会跟其中一人肌肤相亲。  
这时他的手机急迫地震动，是那人发来的短信。  
“我想见你。”  
Seb整个人被撕碎一般感到不适，咬着烟尾划开信息提示，却没有更多的语句被传过来。一张照片由模糊到清晰，是Sebastian家里的餐桌，倒下的玫瑰花瓣上水珠如同钻石。  
钥匙在Stefano手上，警探先生到底也躲不过与情人见面的命运。

Stefano坐在餐桌前，心情大好。在这里他没有必要戴着眼罩，衬衣领子也被随意解开，处理罪案证据的疲劳感在Sebastian的目光下不值一提，在此他只需要做个深情的合格男友。  
“请坐，我亲爱的。”  
警探先生打开家门的时候，公寓就早已被清理干净了。洗衣机发出重复机械的声音，桌上的玫瑰应该还有充足的几天寿命，厨房里甚至正在烹饪着什么。  
而他的情人，让他极度愤怒却又不知如何宣泄的那个人，事不关己一般邀请他坐下。他也可以选择拔出枪直接代替审判将罪犯就地正法，或是呼叫支援迅速赶来，给重案组一次立功的机会。可Seb的身体在Stefano的注视下无法实行以上任何一种措施，唯有拉开艺术家对面的椅子，坐了下来。  
那是杀过人的手，那是见证受害者最后一次胸口起伏的眼睛。  
他要如何开口称对方为“亲爱的”？

两人聊了一些琐碎的杂事，就像什么也没有发生。即使再感到反胃，Sebastian毕竟是个经验丰富的优秀警探，他知道怎么藏匿对己方不利的情绪。  
Stefano脸上似笑非笑，一副放松的样子。但有什么不太对，空气中混杂着Seb难以理解的沉重氛围，塞满了他的每一个肺泡。  
艺术家将双手放在桌上，忽然坐正，拉进了与Sebastian的距离。  
“你在怕什么？”  
他问，不知何时失去了笑意，蓝眼以一种近乎冒犯的方式盯着Sebastian。那不是一个艺术家在看他的情人，而是连环杀手本人在观察他的猎物。  
Stefano见多了恐惧的表情，这是他从艺术创作经验中得到的极其宝贵的能力。

警探在一瞬间猛地被动摇，心脏剧烈泵血，肾上腺素被推进血管，整个人陷入突如其来的寒冷中。  
莫非Stefano已经发现了他的不对劲？  
Sebastian凝视着艺术家有些许攻击性的眼神，意识到了对方在玩些什么花样。他向来对自己不动声色地隐藏情绪很有自信，如果他想的话即使反社会人格也不一定能分辨得出。这时候Stefano得试探性地抛出一个诱饵，一个让Sebastian将慌乱完全暴露的陷阱，来确认自己的猜测。

警探迅速地调整状态，收回了身体的控制权。他低下头，像自己一贯与对方的相处模式那样放低了声音。  
“我不会害怕什么，而且...有你在这里。”

太晚了。冷汗沿着Seb的背部滴落，Stefano完全有可能已经捕捉到他短暂的惊慌失措，或许在这个连环杀手的眼里，他已暴露无遗。  
出乎意料地，听完Sebastian的回答，艺术家的眼神竟不再冰冷，温柔地像回到了他们初遇的那一刻。  
他笑着将手覆盖在Seb僵硬的右手上，抓住了他的手腕。  
“显然晚饭还没好。”他说，声音像甜蜜的剧毒，“而我已经无法压抑对你的爱...Sebastian，我此时此刻渴求你的身体。”  
Seb的心脏率先做出反应，按理说有其他路可以走，但是他清楚自己的位置。  
“...我有选择吗？”警探问，收到了Stefano站起身来的一吻作为答复。

被压在餐桌上的Sebastian想起很可能在城市的某处，有一具尸体等着别人发现。  
始作俑者用扼住受害者气管的手抚摸他的颈部及以下，他逃不掉。

几日的工作也只能让Sebastian对这个连环杀手调查的进展更接近于Stefano，几个案子几乎停滞不前。正在不知如何突破的沉闷之中，Sebastian花了大量的精力勘探现场，寻找目击证人。他不知道自己比较想或是比较不想找到关键线索，仅仅是忽略了拼命工作之外的任何感情，像是在逃避着谁。  
本身没什么线索的案件被他整理出厚厚的卷宗，等到同事认为Sebastian会过劳死的时候，他才不得不被赶回家休息。  
几天加班熬夜的警探先生进入家门，果然Stefano早就在公寓里等着他了，也许他需要认真考虑搬家事宜。  
本想说些安抚人心的话，Stefano却发现了更令他感兴趣的事。  
“是谁让你这么兴奋？”他开口，带着明显的不悦。

Sebastian并没有很兴奋，他一直在思考连环杀人案的事。他不太明白Stefano指的究竟是什么，直到对方的手贴近他的大腿。  
那里的内侧轻微膨胀，随着艺术家的手指走向，Seb的确感到了裤子逐渐变紧。  
他咬住嘴唇，无法解释身体的诚实之处。Stefano大有逼问的架势，他只能从包里拿出那份带回家翻阅档案。写得都是Stefano自己做下的事，理论上来说没有泄露关键信息。

Stefano翻看了几页，表情变得很复杂。  
“他占用了你如此多的时间，而你本该是属于我的。”  
“你...在嫉妒吗？”  
“我当然嫉妒。”Stefano扯过警探的红色领带，“只有我能给予你如此的宠爱，我怎么会允许有人做得更好呢？”  
“你已经做到了。”Seb觉得有些口渴，“要不要...做完？”  
Stefano愣了一下，然后露出满意的笑容。他揽住Sebastian的腰，把情人慢慢放倒，固定在地毯上。

连环杀手以刺穿别人的方式发泄欲望，而他的警探先生以紧张的追查发泄欲望，两者之间相似度比Seb料想的要高出不少。  
躺在地上的Sebastian万分想要被Stefano的匕首捅穿，这样他就不用面对自己在连环杀手的身下寻求满足的罪恶感，与同时进行的强烈反胃感。

理所当然的，Sebastian同样拥有Stefano家的钥匙，虽然对方不可能给他虐待地窖的通行证，如果那地方存在的话，警探先生有自信会把它找出来。  
Stefano购买了今夜的飞机票，他得去维加斯拍摄时尚走秀，起码他是这么跟Sebastian说的，还大肆表达了将几天见不到情人的惋惜之心。信用卡记录对得上他的说辞。

警探先生看似完全认定Stefano正是那个连环杀手，但不能就此放弃寻找更多证据。他想知道Stefano瞒着他干了什么，揭开艺术家的谎言，窥探那人的真实面目。无论Sebastian是否承认，他都固执地试图去了解自己情人的所有秘密。

如同他勘探的每个现场，Sebastian打开不属于他的房门，首次没有经过邀请踏入Stefano的领地。男友应该已于几小时前离开，天完全暗了下来，这栋别墅位于偏僻安静之地，很少有车驶过的声音。  
他清楚这里每个家具摆件的位置，房间构造以及安全系统的设计，正如Stefano对他的公寓了如指掌。现在想起来，他们对彼此的了解都到达至危险的程度，真正将矛头指向对方的后果必定十分惨烈。正当他花费大把时间去研究下水道系统和地板缝隙内容物时，Seb听见了有车开进车库通道的声音。

警探反射性地站起身来，使用跳窗之类的逃生方法已经太晚，对方肯定发现了亮着的客厅吊灯，逃跑只是徒增怀疑。他听到车库门慢慢打开，然后艺术家的车驶入熄火。  
一刻也犹豫不起，Sebastian冲进Stefano的衣帽间，随便扯了一件对方利用率很高的外套抱在怀里，又匆匆回到客厅，从吧台的柜子上拿出一瓶酒精含量不低的威士忌。那瓶包装精美的酒还没被人好好对待过，就被Seb仰头灌了几口。  
高度酒精冲刷进他的食管，呛人又无比快速地麻痹了部分意识，在口腔和周遭环境留下刺激性的气味，达到了Sebastian的目的。他把酒放在对面的桌子上，自己窝在软软的沙发里，让Stefano的外套盖住自己的上半身，看起来像个思念情人过度，醉酒以安慰自己的黏人男友。

Sebastian闭上眼睛，钥匙捅进锁孔的声音异常急迫，本应该在飞往维加斯航班上的Stefano走了进来。  
事实上他只能听到情人的脚步声，刚开始艺术家有些迟疑，甚至可能还端着匕首，但看到沙发上的Seb后，Stefano轻笑了一声。  
“看看是谁决定给我惊喜？”他问，“想我了吗？”  
Sebastian双眼闭着，呼吸均匀，没有想要回答他的预兆。Stefano弯下腰，一阵令人不悦的血腥味扑面而来。  
这是最糟的情况，连环杀手刚刚做完案回家，车里没准还装着一两块人类。Sebastian无法在想到对策之前戳穿Stefano的不在场证明，只好保持神志模糊的状态。

大脑正高速运转，脸上却突然被一只温暖的手轻轻抚摸。Stefano缓慢地厮磨着Seb的脸颊，着迷般地体会对方皮肤的触感。他哼着简易版的弦乐，似乎不愿把注意力分散在其他任何一件事上。  
艺术家没等到情人醒来，终于站起身，将某个金属的物体放在Seb面前的桌子上，走向沙发背后的吧台。  
等脚步声走出其视觉可见的范围，Sebastian才稍微睁开眼睛去寻找刚才Stefano放下的金属物，接着在心里骂了一句。那是一把造型奇特的匕首，跟法医发送给他的凶器建模格外相似。暗红色的粘稠液体汇集在刃部，连手柄都沾满了血污。  
他竟然连在警探男友面前隐藏凶器的努力都不肯付出，可见在连环杀手的地盘上，有底气的并不是法律与正义。  
玻璃相碰发出清脆的声音，Stefano选择了自己喜欢的古典杯，打开小型冰柜，往杯子里夹了一块大小适中的冰。他随意握着杯子，走回沙发边上坐下，为自己倒满了Sebastian刚拆封的威士忌。  
烈酒冲洗冰块，即使酒精被稀释或挥发于空气中，这杯液体对肝脏和大脑的损伤是不会减小的。警探闭着眼，看不见Stefano到底想做什么，他感觉不到肢体接触，只是身旁的沙发坐垫略微下陷。  
艺术家端起酒杯，右手玩弄着匕首，灯光透过威士忌，涣散地折射在Sebastian身上。他的神色显出从未有过的认真，似乎这样凝重的脸不属于Stefano这个人。  
像是在思考些什么，他举杯把满盈的威士忌饮尽。

杯底撞击桌面，Stefano撑住涂了漆的昂贵木板，猛地咳嗽起来。明显他不习惯被高度酒摧残气管的感觉，好不容易才重新回到平静。  
平静持续了太久，要不是身边沉重的呼吸声，Seb会以为房中其实只有他一个。终于液体倾倒翻滚在玻璃杯里打破了沉寂，Stefano又倒出一杯琥珀色的威士忌，与某人的虹膜如此相配，他没有多加犹豫就再一次完全喝下。

考虑到自己正窝在这里，Sebastian排除艺术家突然失恋以酒消愁的选项。他在自己创造的黑暗中等待许久，但沙发另一边没有任何动静。除非Stefano酒精中毒昏过去了，他不知道用什么解释这令人不适的寂静。  
睁开眼睛看看吧，Seb想，可他对睁眼后预期的结果一无所知，也应对不了如果被发现的可能性，他只好继续演下去。

还好他演下去了，因为某人时刻在无声地凝视Sebastian的脸。

强烈的挥发性液体把他的思绪撕扯开来，散落在大脑的各个角落。感叹Sebastian是缪斯之造物的同时，Stefano想起自己还有别的事要做，他大量灌酒不是没有原因的；但他怎么能移开视线呢，眼前的这个人是他感情的开关，承载着他从未施舍给任何人的爱意，只有Sebastian能让他觉得这个已然没有希望的世界上还存在另一个人。  
他伸手握住Seb的肩膀，让对方不能自控的身体稍微面朝自己，将警探放在胸前的手移开，解除所有防备。  
“Sebastian…”他最终开口，“我想杀了你。”

Seb的心脏剧烈收缩，血液被更大的压力推动至全身各处，可他必须稳住呼吸，不能牵动任何一部分肌肉，连咬紧牙关也有被发现的危险。他当然可以直接暴露，但Stefano在他有动作之前继续说了下去。  
“我一直这么想，划开你的喉咙…”  
冰凉的锋利金属贴近他的咽喉，Stefano跪在他的身侧，用手指摁压着脖子上柔软的皮肤。近乎温柔的触觉跟着的是那把匕首，刀尖极轻地擦过，并没有切碎皮肤，反而是冰冷的温度让Seb觉得有些疼痛。他的所有求生本能都在向他大喊逃走，他无论如何也要保持身体的瘫软，如果有一丝动摇，必然会被发现。  
“...或是捅进你的心脏，与其他人的死状会有什么不一样？”  
Stefano收回匕首，那玩意在他手里转了一个圈。  
“也许我不应该在你面前说起其他人...那些低劣的原材料，怎么能跟属于我的完美艺术品相提并论？我开始厌倦处理他们了...只有你，自从我看见你，我的世界不再与以前一样。”  
Stefano的气息扫过Seb的脖子，前者的重量逐渐压在警探的身上，他想与Sebastian亲密无间。  
“所以我不能让你死得那么轻松，对吧？”  
趁Seb昏睡，艺术家似乎有很多想要倾诉的，酒精同样让他诚实了许多。  
“我一开始就计划着杀掉你，你承受痛苦的表情一定非常美丽。我该如何把你死亡的瞬间表现的淋漓尽致，让那种震慑人心的美永久保存下来？我一直没找到答案。”  
他停顿了一下，好像是在思考要怎样用词。  
“你是如此的与众不同，你的死亡足够给我为之付出两个人生的艺术创作封笔，因为没有任何人能超越你...我不得不说，我们的爱完全在我的计划之外。”  
这个人已经无可救药了，Seb心想，听着连环杀手的独白，他不知该如何反应，厌恶、愤怒与恐惧的感情夹杂在一起反而逐渐变得麻木。  
“我并没有欺骗你，我亲爱的Sebastian。我的爱是真实的，并永远属于你。你让我疯狂...我从来不知怎么向你诉说，有时候我只想占有你，摧毁你，再好好地帮你擦去眼泪。我...”  
Stefano一时间脑中空白，握住了Seb的手腕，将他的手贴近自己的嘴唇。  
“...我爱你，我的缪斯，我的玫瑰。如果没有你的话...”  
血腥味越发清晰，一定是Stefano的衬衣上沾着血。他紧握着Seb的手，却不能再说下去。

“...有着这样的想法，我不就无法杀掉你了？”艺术家轻声询问，没有人会回答他。  
“我试过，但是我发现自己下不了手。你是我重要的艺术品，我几年的创作终于能有结果，可我竟然对你...”  
他深吸了一口气。  
“既然你来找我了，今天晚上我们就来做最后一次尝试。我喝了太多烈酒，如果说我在什么状态能杀掉你，现在是个很好的选项。”

Stefano还握着Seb的手，在唇边虔诚地留下亲吻。他的另一只手把利刃对准了情人的脖颈，就像他对别人做了无数次的那样，再往下就会切断那根不断泵血的动脉，里面的压力能让血液挤进大脑，也能把血送上天花板。  
Sebastian的求生欲在催促他逃跑，本能迫使的恐惧于大脑中引爆，然而他思想中的某个早已被埋没隐藏的角落却开始复苏，唤醒他很久之前对死亡的渴望，如果他不想再次遭受寂寞孤独的折磨。  
刀尖在那里僵持着，Sebastian能感到Stefano在微微发抖。讽刺的是，看起来即将要失去生命的Seb自身还没有害怕地颤抖。他听见艺术家急促的呼吸声，就像上了断头台的死囚，在最后拥有的时间里等待能够结束生命的剧痛。

那把花哨的匕首始终也没捅进Sebastian的颈动脉。

金属制品落在地上，发出不小的声音。Stefano的表情他看不见，但一定好不到哪里去。  
他轻轻压下自己的体重，占据了所有沙发，把脸埋进Seb的颈窝。这个姿势让Sebastian喘不过气，不过相比因为气管断裂而不能喘气，这已经不错了。  
“对不起。”Stefano低语，Seb从来没有听过他如此的语调，“我下不去手。”

过了一会，情人的双臂将Seb困在中间，Stefano似乎换了一个更舒服的姿势面对失败。  
“这样我就不能结束艺术创作...怎么办呢？但如果你...足够爱我，永远不离我而去，我说不定能把分给其他残次材料的注意力全部放在你身上...”

说完，Stefano就没有变过姿势。酒精对他平时并不大量饮酒的身体是不小的负担，在享受着情人温度的同时，他是小声呼唤着Sebastian的名字陷入沉睡的。  
等到意大利人的呼吸平缓深沉，Seb才睁开眼。男友正趴在他身上失去意识，刚好他有很多事需要思考，不急着挪动。

直到凌晨的阳光有些苗头，警探才又闭上眼，不受控制地真正睡着了。等他醒来时，Stefano已经准备好了早餐。  
带血的匕首不翼而飞，威士忌被放回架子上，就连血腥的气息也没有了，房子里飘散着一股好闻的橙花味。  
“睡得好吗？”Stefano端上咖啡，身上的白衬衫如同新的一般，哪里有血迹的样子。  
Seb不知道Stefano给他看的这个世界，是否真实。

这几天Sebastian过得小心翼翼，站在天平的中心点，左边是Stefano的爱，右边是随便哪个高危潜在受害人的生命。他不想有更多尸体被发现，也不想再次回到孤独的地狱，只能装作无知，维系着脆弱的平衡。  
Stefano有时会来造访Seb的办公区域，最近尤为显著，艺术家似乎变得更加黏人，想法设法延长与Sebastian相处的时间。  
午休时间，他特意开车过来与警探先生共进午餐，从马路对面咖啡厅送Seb回办公室的路上，Stefano把情人拉进空无一人的打印室，并关上了门。  
“怎么了？”Seb一惊，随即收到男友迎面的拥抱。  
“我想你了。”  
“等我回去，今天可以来我家。”警探拍拍Stefano的背，稍稍表示安慰。  
“我非常期待。亲爱的，你在紧张什么？”  
也许他仍然没有走出连环杀手的阴影。  
“我没有紧张。”  
Stefano一只手搂紧Seb的腰部，另一只从后面抚上他的背，攥住他的头发。力道足以让Sebastian认真面对他。  
“我能察觉到你的心跳，Sebastian，你紧张时的心跳比较快…”他的声音忽然变得沉重且危险，“想必沉睡时的心跳次数一定也不同于清醒着的，饱含恐惧的心跳，对吧？”

Seb一时间愣住，只能感觉到四肢的冰冷和那晚脖子上抵着的匕首。没等他做出什么反应，Stefano笑着吻住了他的双唇。

今天的警探先生仍然没有发现，也不会发现自己的情人其实正是那位他调查已久的连环杀手。

**Author's Note:**

> 写了很多steseb文章，要不要都发一遍呢


End file.
